


Chamomile

by BaekhyunSamaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekhyunSamaa/pseuds/BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seburuk apapun kisah cintamu, bukankah setidaknya kisah cintamu bisa dikenang? Sebuah Kisah reuni SMA yang ternyata membawa berbagai macam kejadian didalamnya. GS untuk Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> Bagian pesan merupakan bagian yang ditulis dengan awalan simbol yang berbeda, misalnya -, =, -=, //. Setiap karakter memiliki awalan simbol masing-masing dalam penulisan pesannya.

.  
.  
.  
Tring  
Ia berhenti. Benda itu bergetar di saku bajunya, membuat ia mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan kini masuk ke akun line-nya.  
-=Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, ayolah ketemu bareng lagi=-  
-Ogah wkwkwk-  
=Dih, parah. Padahal Xiumin yang paling kangen tuh=  
Ia tertawa. Ketiga temannya telah berkoar memenuhi dinding perpesanan grup mereka. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang sudah berisik dari awal.  
//Kalian apaan sih, bikin ribut aja. Aku mau pergi ngajar nih >:(//  
Ia memasukkan lagi handphone-nya ke saku baju, lalu meraih gagang pintu. Yah, ia harus mengajar kali ini, jadi ia harus mengabaikan keributan teman-temannya saat ini. Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.  
.  
.  
.  
“Satu cappuccino dan tiramisu di meja nomor 14”  
Teriakan seorang pelayan lewat sebuah jendela kecil –jendela yang menghubungkan ruang pantry dengan ruang dapur. Beberapa chef sibuk memasak berbagai macam pesanan, mengingat banyaknya pengunjung di café tersebut.   
Xiumin menatap hiruk pikuk beberapa maid café-nya –pelayan disana memakai baju layaknya maid, karena café tersebut bertema maid. Dia memandang kesetiap inchi ruangan, hingga akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah cermin yang bertengger tepat disudut ruangannya.   
Yah, semua telah berubah. Berubah, tak sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.  
Tring  
Handphone-nya berbunyi. Xiumin segera membukanya dan melihat isinya.  
-=Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, ayolah ketemu bareng lagi=-  
Sesuatu terasa tercekat menghambat pernafasannya.   
Bertemu lagi. Yah, bertemu lagi.  
Xiumin tahu jelas bagaimana arti kata itu.   
-Ogah wkwkwk-  
Dilontarkannya tulisan menolak dengan nada bercanda. Semua orang tahu ia tidak ingin kembali kesana.   
=Dih, parah. Padahal Xiumin yang paling kangen tuh=  
Sial. Sepertinya salah satu temannya menangkap nada penolakannya. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolak ajakan teman-temannya, hanya saja,   
Ia belum siap untuk bertemu mereka lagi.  
Diambilnya handphone-nya kembali yang sempat ia taruh saat ia mencoba menata perasaannya. Hampir saja ia mengetikkan alasan bohongnya jika salah satu temannya tidak memberikan respon untuk menghentikan percakapan mereka sejenak.  
//Kalian apaan sih, bikin ribut aja. Aku mau pergi ngajar nih >:(//  
Yah, ia lega. Setidaknya ada satu temannya yang menghentikan arah pembicaraan mereka.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey, Kris bagaimana? Mereka membalas pesanmu?”  
Kris menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.   
“Ya” Balasnya singkat.  
“Lalu mereka bilang mau datang? Atau tidak?”  
Pria berambut kecoklatan itu menanti jawabannya. Kris masih terdiam sambil memandang datar kearahnya.  
“Belum” jawabnya lagi.   
Teman sebelahnya mendesah. “Yah” ucapnya sambil meletakkan berkas map yang dipegangnya, lalu meminum kopi didepannya.  
“Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya” ucapnya dengan mata menerawang ke arah jendela.   
.  
.  
.  
“Eonni, bagaimana wawancaranya tadi?”  
Seorang gadis berumur 20an bertanya pada Sunbae favoritnya. Gadis yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas, lalu meminum segelas teh hangat yang dibawakan sang Hoobae.   
“Tidak terlalu buruk” ucapnya singkat.  
Sang Hoobae memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, membuatnya mau tak mau harus bercerita.   
“Jadi, tadi aku telah berhasil mewawancarainya. Dia cukup pintar mengelak untuk seorang koruptor muda yang belum berpengalaman”  
Sang Hoobae mengangguk-angguk. Seniornya ini memang keren sekali. Dia tahu, siapapun orangnya pasti tidak bisa mengelak jika Sunbae Kyungsoo yang mewawancarainya. Ia pasti tidak bisa berbohong. Kyungsoo-eonni memang reporter terbaik.  
Sedangkan gadis itu, senior yang dipuja-pujanya hanya menatap layar handphonenya, mengecek notif, apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak. Yah, setidaknya ia harus tahu keputusan mereka, apakah akan datang atau tidak. Itu tak masalah baginya, karena toh itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu.  
Sudah lama semenjak ia mencoba melupakan kejadian yang cukup menggoresnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.  
.  
.  
.  
-Aku tidak akan datang-   
Sebuah pesan muncul kembali di handphone-nya, membuat ia mau tak mau membukanya dan melihat isinya.  
Xiumin bilang ia tak mau datang.  
Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Xiumin pasti tidak mau datang.   
=Kenapa kau tak datang?=  
Pesan lain masuk lagi ke handphone-nya, membuat ia kembali melihat layar teleponnya.  
-Aku hanya sedang sibuk-   
Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu Xiumin berbohong.  
Baru saja ia ingin menuliskan sesuatu, sebuah pesan telah mendahuluinya.  
Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan handphone yang digenggamnya, membuat beberapa mahasiswa dikelasnya yang sedang mengerjakan soal responsi menoleh kearahnya.  
=Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Setidaknya kau beruntung mereka bukan orang terdekatmu=  
.  
.  
.  
=Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Setidaknya kau beruntung mereka bukan orang terdekatmu=  
Kris membaca pesan itu. Ia melihat kebagian respon, mengecek siapa yang telah membacanya. Baekhyun telah membacanya. Ia tahu, respon Baekhyun pasti masih sama. Akan lebih sulit lagi untuk mengumpulkan mereka, jika mereka mulai membahas masa lalu seperti ini.  
-=Ayolah, tak bisakah kita hanya berkumpul dan bertemu lagi? Aku pikir hanya bertemu dengan kalian bertiga saja sudah cukup bagiku=-  
Kris mengetikkan responnya. Jarang sekali ia mengetikkan pesan dengan karakter sepanjang itu.  
=Kau yakin hanya akan ada kita berempat saja? Kau pikir kami tidak tahu bahwa itu bukan reuni biasa?=  
Ia tahu. Ia tahu itu bukan reuni biasa, karena ia adalah salah satu penanggung jawab dari acara itu. Ia juga adalah orang yang mengusulkannya, mengusulkan reuni 1 angkatan tersebut.  
-=Memang aku bohong kalau aku bilang kita hanya akan bertemu berempat. Tapi aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian.=-  
Yah, dia tidak bohong. Ia jujur ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka, merindukan mereka.  
Ia yakin mereka juga merindukannya.  
.  
.  
.  
Xiumin membaca pesan yang telah ditulis Kris.   
Merindukan mereka  
Ia juga merindukannya. Sangat merindukan malah.  
Ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat segala hal yang telah dilakukan ketiga temannya padanya.  
Yah, mungkin tanpa mereka ia takkan bisa seperti ini sekarang. Tak bisa menjadi Xiumin yang sekarang.  
Ia ingat, hanya ketiga temannya itulah yang mau berteman dengannya, berteman dengan babi sepertinya.   
Xiumin tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Ia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun membuat keributan dengan kain pel WC ditengah lapangan basket karena membelanya yang sedang dikerjai di WC putri.  
Ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo mentipex-i buku-buku pelajarannya yang telah dicoret-coret oleh gadis-gadis rese dikelasnya.  
Dan ia ingat, ingat bagaimana Kris menolongnya naik kembali dari kolam renang, saat dia dipermalukan hingga jatuh saat pesta penganugrahan angkatannya.  
Ia ingat itu semua. Dan ia merasa bersalah pada mereka.  
.  
.  
.  
=Aku tahu kau jujur Kris saat kau bilang ingin bertemu kami.=   
Kyungsoo mengetikkan balasannya digrup. Ia tahu Kris jujur, dan toh,  
Ia juga telah siap menghadapinya.  
Ya, ia siap. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo, sang wartawan terbaik di Korea.   
Ya, tidak ada.  
Ia tak perlu takut.  
=Aku akan datang ke acara reuni itu. Aku harap kalian juga datang.=  
Ia menulis keputusannya dengan percaya diri. Ya, ia harus percaya diri. Ia yakin ia telah melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.  
Setidaknya ia harus memastikannya.   
Kyungsoo lalu menutup flip cover handphone-nya, lalu membiarkan dirinya terlelap di alam mimpi.  
Yah, ia berharap semua berjalan sesuai rencananya, karena mungkin besok adalah hari yang berat.  
.  
.  
.  
Kyungsoo melihat penampilannya saat ini. Ia sudah rapi. Rambutnya digelung kebelakang dengan sebuah hiasan kecil berwarna biru keputihan yang senada dengan baju yang dipakainya.  
Ia terlihat cantik dan berkilau.  
Tidak seperti dulu.  
Kyungsoo memakai sepatu high heels nya. Ia telah siap berangkat ke acara itu sekarang.  
Ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Diputarnya lagu di mobilnya, sembari ia menyetir di kesunyian malam. Sebuah lagu dari band jepang bernama SID berjudul Rain terputar disana.  
[Pagi baru akhirnya kutemukan  
Walau waktu membatasi kita  
Yang menantiku di sisi lain bukanlah masa depan  
Tapi masa lalu yang senantiasa membunuhku   
Kenangan yang kejam tak kunjung henti  
Sepertinya mereka tak sudi mengampuniku  
Mungkin saatnya berhenti memandangi wajahku yang letih  
Saat air mata mulai mengalir  
Akankah hujan akan segera berhenti?]  
Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lagu ini sepertinya tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Ini saatnya dia untuk bahagia. Ini saatnya dia untuk berhenti melihat masa lalu dan, memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja-  
Tanpa perlu mengingat kenangan yang menyakitinya.  
Aku pikir aku menyukaimu Baekhyun  
Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajahnya dari kaca spion. Ia akan baik-baik saja walau ia mengingatnya.  
Aku berharap kau juga menyukaiku. Segala yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini karena itu kan?  
Ia merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya, membuatnya sesak disana  
Terimakasih atas suratnya. Jawabanku adalah iya.  
Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ini sudah lama berlalu, ia tidak boleh terus-menerus terbawa perasaan. Dia hanya seorang pria, Kyungsoo. Seorang pria. Dan ini adalah saatnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Ini saatnya. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu delapan tahun yang lalu dan ini tidak adil bagi Baekhyun. Ya, tidak adil bagi Baekhyun, tapi juga-  
Tidak adil baginya.  
Ia juga telah mencintai pria itu lebih dari delapan tahun lamanya  
Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di stir mobilnya  
Sepertinya-  
Ia tak sanggup untuk bertemu mereka.  
Hujan mulai turun melalui pelupuk matanya, menciptakan suara terisak ditengah-tengah iringan lagu yang terputar.  
.  
.  
.  
Baekhyun memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Sudah dua jam ia duduk di depannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mau beranjak. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak bisa bertemu mereka. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya menangis lagi, namun rasanya ia tidak berhak untuk menangis.   
Ini sudah lama terjadi dan ia-  
Ia tidak berhak merasa menjadi seorang korban.  
Tapi ini bukan salahnya juga.  
Kepalanya berdenyut, mengingat kejadian sore itu. Ia tidak berbohong kalau ia juga menyukai Chanyeol, walaupun ia tahu, kalau Kyungsoo juga menyukainya.  
Tapi-  
Bukankah dia tidak pernah memilih untuk menjadi pemeran utama?  
Ini bukan salahnya. Kebetulan selalu berada dipihaknya, dan bukan salahnya, Chanyeol suka padanya.  
Bukankah ia lah yang tersakiti saat ia mencoba mendekatkan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo?  
Bukankah ia juga yang tersakiti karena menahan diri dan menghindarinya?  
Tidak ia tidak bersalah. Kyungsoo bukanlah satu-satunya korban.   
Ia juga orang yang tersakiti karena hal itu.  
Baekhyun memperbaiki make up-nya yang sempat rusak, lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya, pergi untuk datang ke acara.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kris, mereka akan datang kan?” Seorang pria dengan rambut kecoklatan itu terlihat khawatir. Ia meminum minuman di gelasnya sekali teguk, seperti kebiasaannya di masa lalu ketika sedang gugup.  
“Entahlah Chanyeol” jawab Kris singkat.  
Chanyeol memandang pria disebelahnya. Ia tahu dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Kris sama sekali belum meminum minumannya, dan Chanyeol tahu ia pasti juga khawatir. Kris tidak pernah meminum minumannya sebelum apa yang ia khawatirkan hilang.  
“Mereka bilang iya saat kau menanyakannya?” Chanyeol memulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.  
Kris menggeleng, membuatnya mendesah dan meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja.   
“Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku harap mereka tidak terlambat” ucapnya kemudian.  
.  
.  
.  
Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan megah tersebut. Auditorium besar itu telah ramai. Ia jadi gugup.  
‘Tenangkan dirimu Xiumin. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi’  
Ia merapalkan kata tersebut di dalam hatinya.  
Beberapa orang disana memandanginya, membuatnya menunduk dan semakin gugup.  
Ia telah sampai di pintu masuk. Sebuah meja registrasi berada disana, dengan seorang pria berambut ikal dan seorang gadis yang berdiri menyambutnya.  
“Selamat datang nona cantik. Bisa anda tunjukkan kartu undangan anda?”  
Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan kartu undangannya. “ini” Ia menjawab dengan gugup.  
Pria itu terbelalak, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis disebelahnya.  
“Kau Xiumin si babi itu? Aku tak menyangka kau jadi secantik ini” Gadis itu berkata dengan nada setengah berteriak, sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia lalu menarik Xiumin, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengikutinya.  
“Kemarilah, akan ku kenalkan perubahanmu pada teman-teman”  
.  
.  
.  
Xiumin ditarik hingga menuju panggung. Ia dipaksa naik disana. Gadis yang menariknya mengambil mic di depannya,  
“Kawan-kawan, aku membawa sebuah permainan untuk kalian” gadis itu mulai membuka pembicaraannya.  
“Siapapun yang memenangkan permainan ini, ia berhak meminta siapapun orang diruangan ini untuk berkencan dengannya, baik pria ataupun wanita. Apa kalian setuju?”  
Semua orang diruangan itu bersorak ‘iya’, membuat gadis itu semakin girang dan melanjutkan permainannya.  
“Oke, jadi kita mulai ya” Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Xiumin, membuat Xiumin takut. Ia takut, ia akan dikerjai lagi seperti saat di SMA.  
Siapapun yang bisa menurunkan rok dari pinggang besarnya itu akan ku beri hadiah  
Xiumin menelan ludahnya. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi lagi.  
“Jadi siapapun yang bisa menebak nama gadis ini, dia adalah yang menang”  
Xiumin membelalakkan matanya. Hanya menebak namanya? Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah?  
Seorang pria dengan dasi kupu-kupu diujung sana mengangkat tangannya, mengintrupsi. Itu adalah Chen, orang yang pernah disukainya. “Bagaimana aku bisa tahu nama seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja aku lihat dalam semalam?”   
‘Gadis cantik’   
Sepertinya Xiumin salah dengar. Chen yang dulu membuang dan menginjak-injak sapu tangan pemberiannya itu mengatainya cantik dan tunggu dulu-  
Ia tidak mengenalinya?  
Xiumin menatap pantulan dirinya dibelakang panggung. Apakah ia benar-benar menjadi seberbeda itu?  
Beberapa orang mencoba menebak namanya, namun tak ada salah satupun yang benar.   
Ini percuma. Harusnya ia tidak perlu takut untuk datang ke reuni lagi hanya karena hal ini. Benar-benar memalukan.  
Xiumin hampir saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dekat piano, karena terlalu lama berdiri menunggu ada orang yang berhasil menebaknya. Ia hampir duduk, kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menghentikannya.  
“Dia Xiumin. Kim Minseok”  
Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.  
“Kau gila Kris? Aku tahu kau memang mengenalnya cukup dekat, tapi bukankah keterlaluan jika kau menyamakan gadis cantik ini dengan seorang babi seperti Xiumin?” ucap Chen dengan lantang.  
Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya.   
Chen benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia ternyata masih sama.  
Ingin sekali ia menonjok Chen sekarang.  
“Dia itu Xiumin. Dan jepitan kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya itu adalah pemberianku”  
Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Kris berjalan ke arahnya lalu menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya turun dari atas panggung. Xiumin tahu, Kris akan selalu datang menyelamatkannya, dan karena itulah ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai Kris. Menyukainya sampai sekarang.  
“Dia masih Xiumin yang dulu. Ia bahkan tidak berubah. Ia tetap memaafkan kalian walau apapun yang telah kalian lakukan”  
.  
.  
.  
Kris membawa Xiumin ke belakang auditorium, dengan taman bunga dan kemerlap rangkaian lampu LED yang dirangkai disana. Kris lalu mengajaknya duduk disebuah kursi.  
“Terimakasih Kris, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa”  
Kris tersenyum.  
“Kau masih sama Kris, kau selalu baik padaku” Xiumin memandang pria yang ada di sampingnya. Kris masih tersenyum, sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi yang dipasangnya.  
Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Ia memang harusnya menyerah. Kris jelas sudah mengatakan bahwa perasaannya tidak akan berubah, dan Xiumin tahu bagi Kris ia hanyalah teman dekat, sahabat, dan orang yang dia sayangi namun bukan dalam kasus romansa. Ia tahu, Kris melindunginya karena ia adalah orang terdekatnya.  
“Kenapa kau mengadakan reuni ini?” Xiumin bertanya.  
Kris masih terdiam, membuatnya membuka percakapan lagi. “Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang mengusulkan acara ini”  
Kris menoleh menatapnya, membuat ia terdiam dan merasakan rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya. Yah, ia tak bisa berbohong ia masih menyukai Kris.  
“Aku hanya ingin bertemu kalian” ucapnya.  
Xiumin terdiam, menanti kelanjutan jawaban dari Kris.  
“Chanyeol juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Aku pikir-  
sebaiknya memang masalah ini harus segera diakhiri. Aku yakin keduanya menunggu hal ini sejak lama”  
Xiumin memandang wajah Kris, membuat Kris menolehkan pandangannya lagi ke arah depan, menghindari tatapan Xiumin. Kalau Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri masalah penantian keduanya –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, berarti ia akan memilih salah satu dari mereka. Apakah Kris akan baik-baik saja?  
“Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?” Xiumin bertanya memastikan.  
Kris tersenyum patah. “Entahlah, tapi aku berharap ada akhir yang terbaik bagi mereka bertiga”  
.  
.  
.  
Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan besar dihadapannya. Ia memang harus siap. Jatuh cinta itu wajar, begitu pula patah hati. Wajar jika kau menyukai seseorang di masa lalu, lalu patah hati. Seburuk apapun kisah cintamu, bukankah setidaknya kisah cintamu bisa dikenang?   
Baru lima langkah Baekhyun berjalan, ia berhenti tatkala melihat sosok yang ada dipikirannya berdiri didepannya.  
“Aku tak percaya kau datang Byun Baekhyun”  
Pria itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tasnya. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengambil keputusan.   
“Chanyeol, aku-”  
“Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun”  
Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kakinya tertarik masuk ke pusat bumi, membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri sekarang.  
“Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku harap perasaanmu berubah Byun Baekhyun”  
Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Tidak. Ini sudah keputusannya.  
“Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Depalan tahun yang lalu sudah kukatakan, Kyungsoo adalah teman yang berharga bagiku.  
Bukankah kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ssi?” ucap Baekhyun yakin.  
“Aku menyukainya, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu”  
Angin berhembus diantara mereka, membuat keduanya menutup mata sejenak.  
“Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak menyukaiku lebih dari kau menyukainya. Kau hanya membencinya, karena dia begitu lama menyadari perasaan sukanya padamu.”  
Chanyeol menunduk, tidak menyanggah atau membenarkan. Baekhyun benar. Ia membenci Kyungsoo karena tidak menyadari perasaannya di masa lalu. Ia membenci Kyungsoo, dan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, orang yang bisa menghapus rasa bencinya, dan membuatnya nyaman setiap kali ia bersamanya.   
Ia menyukai Baekhyun,  
Tapi ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Mencintai sampai membencinya  
Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol, memberikan sebuah kalung berleontin mutiara hitam kepada Chanyeol.  
“Berikan ini padanya. Dialah seharusnya mendapatkannya sejak dulu”  
.  
.  
.  
Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya. Ia kini berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo. ‘Rumahnya tertutup’ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.  
Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo pergi ke acara reuni itu?   
Chanyeol hampir saja kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, jika saja tidak melihat mobil berwarna putih tulang itu berhenti di sampingnya. Mobil itu-  
“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.   
Belum sempat ia menanyakan mengapa Chanyeol disini, Chanyeol telah memeluknya, membuatnya terdiam dan merasakan pipinya memanas.   
“Maaf terlambat menyadarinya. Aku-  
Aku pikir seharusnya kau datang ke pesta reuni itu. Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka? Kau juga sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku, teman kecilmu”  
Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sesaat. Ia harusnya tidak berharap, toh ia tahu Chanyeol kesini pasti ingin menjemputnya untuk Baekhyun.  
Pasrah, ia biarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menuju mobil hitam milik Chanyeol. Ia menghidupkan mobilnya, lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.  
Tunggu dulu  
Bukankah ini arah yang berlawanan untuk menuju ke gedung reuni?  
“Aku pikir kita perlu reuni dulu, karena toh akulah yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu”  
.  
.  
.  
Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan. Diminumnya soju langsung dari botolnya. Itu adalah kebiasaannya saat frustasi.  
Egois memang. Dia dulu memang egois. Dia tahu sejak awal bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol, namun ia egois dan membiarkan semua terjadi hingga seperti sekarang.  
Kalau dia mengatakannya mereka berdua tidak perlu menunggu selama delapan tahun.  
“Jika kau mengatakannya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang. Tapi tidak perlu disesali, toh semua baik-baik saja”  
Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Xiumin telah duduk disamping kirinya. “Mau minum sebotol lagi?” tanya Xiumin.  
Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Xiumin mengmbilkannya sebotol soju lagi. Baekhyun meminumnya sampai habis.   
Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun merasakan ada hal yang aneh dalam tubuhnya.  
Xiumin segera berlari memanggil Kris untuk menolong Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat pucat, membuat keduanya setuju untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pulang.  
‘Antarlah Baekhyun pulang Kris. Dan anggaplah itu adalah ucapan terimakasihku karena kau selalu melindungiku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun sejak dulu’ ucap Xiumin dalam hati.  
.  
.  
.  
Baekhyun menggeliat kepanasan dalam mobil Kris, padahal Kris telah menyalakan AC mobilnya, bahkan dalam keadaan full. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?  
“Ah”  
Baekhyun bersuara, membuat Kris menoleh kearahnya.  
“Kris, aku tak tahu apa-  
Apa yang terjadi padaku” Baekhyun masih menggeliat.  
Kris menatapnya khawatir. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menuju dahi Baekhyun, mengecek suhu tubuhnya. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau memaksa kesini dalam keadaan sakit?”  
Baekhyun menggeleng. Dipegangnya tangan Kris tiba-tiba.  
“Tidak Kris, aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku hanya merasa teransang”  
Kris membelalakkan matanya, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaikkan roknya dan menarik tangannya kearah sana. “Bantu aku Kris” ucapnya.  
Kris segera menarik tangannya. Melihat respon Kris, Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Tidak, ia memang tidak seharusnya melibatkan Kris dalam nafsunya, apalagi Kris hanya temannya. Ia harusnya menahannya. Baekhyun hampir saja membuka bibirnya meminta maaf, namun perkataan Kris mendahuluinya.  
“Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekyun. Menyukaimu sejak dulu. Jadi jangan biarkan diriku menyentuhmu walau untuk menolongmu”  
Ia kemudian membuka jas yang dikenakannya, dan meletakkannya kepangkuan Baekhyun.   
“Lakukanlah Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan keluar dan pura-pura tidak mendengar”.  
Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia mengambil earphone-nya dan memasangnya ketelinga, berusaha fokus mendengarkan lagu yang diputar.  
.  
.  
.  
[Epilog]  
Gadis berwajah bulat itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. ‘Sudah siap.’ Ucapnya dalam hati. Diambilnya handphone disakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.  
-Kalian sudah boleh masuk-  
Xiumin tersenyum.   
Tak berapa lama, datanglah empat orang memasuki kedainya, dua diantaranya berlari dan memeluknya.  
“Hei Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar tidak adil. Kau berlari dan memeluk Xiumin saat bertemu, tapi jika bertemu denganku kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu” Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.  
Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah, Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menyuruh mereka duduk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan menu special café-nya kepada mereka.   
“Silahkan dinikmati” ucapnya renyah. Mereka mulai mengambil sendok dan garpu, memotong hidangan yang tersedia didepan mereka. Kris yang berada disebelah Xiumin membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. “Kau tidak mencampurkan obat perangsang lagi kan didalamnya? Aku khawatir”  
Xiumin terkekeh, lalu membalas perkataan Kris “Setidaknya kau harusnya bersyukur. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun seperti sekarang”  
END


End file.
